The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duephlostra’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Phlox plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2009 of Phlox drummondii ‘Wespohopi’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,742, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number PH06-0499-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.